This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study looks at two different testing procedures, ultrasounds and brain magnetic resonance imaging [MRI], to see if one test is better at predicting neurological outcome in extremely premature babies. This study will gather information on imaging studies and use it together with data collected in the SUPPORT Trial to learn more about medical problems of premature infants such as brain injury, and neurological and developmental outcome.